Through the History
by Grynna
Summary: He let Voldemort kill him and that was supposed to be the end of it. He saved his friends, but he was too good at it. Has abilities were needed in another world. He was meant to mantain the balance, whatever that means. Join him on his journey to find his luck and peace in this new world.


**Through the history**

 ** _Crossover: Harry Potter &Twilight_**

 **I write this because Bree Tanner deserved better.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own neither Twilight Saga, nor Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Have you ever thought about what it is like to be immortal? I mean truly. There is a difference when you can live forever and when you must ; when you know you will live to see tomorrow no matter what happens, what you see or what you want. It's a life where there's no way to leave no matter how much you want. It's tiring. What is the sense of your existence?

Well, that is a question I ask myself quite often, because that's what happened to me. During my life I have seen a lot and I managed to lose quite a lot.

Once I used to be quite normal… Alright, who am I kidding? I was never really normal. You see, I was born into a wizarding family. Actually, there used to be a whole wizarding community. And as it is normal, there were good people and there were bad ones. At the time I was born there was one very bad, evil. He wanted power and immortality. Anyway, when I was one year old, he came to my home and he killed my parents. He tried to kill me as well, but he couldn't. An ancient protection - my mother's love - saved me and banished the dark wizard. I survived, but it was also a moment when I lost the chance to ever be normal.

Since my parents' death my childhood wasn't the best one. I lived with my mother's sister and her family. They weren't magical and in fact hated everything abnormal, witchcraft included. When I was eleven years old, I found out the truth about me being a wizard. I went to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Almost every year Voldemort - the wizard that had killed my parents - tried to kill me and come back to power. Apparently, he wasn't as dead as many people wanted to believe. Times were getting darker. And then, he did come back and people were expecting me - a seventeen-year-old boy - to fight him. It was ironic, but it was not as if I had a choice. He was trying to kill me. My friends were dying because of him. He was my parents' murderer. What was I supposed to do?

In the end, I found a way to kill him or at least getting very close to it. Better to say it was a plan my old headmaster orchestrated. I was going through the forest to the man that ruined my life before it even started. I was coming to die. Not because I wanted to die but because it was the only way. In order for him to die I had to die. It wasn't fair, but I had to do it to end it. For everyone.

I came to the meadow where he and his deatheaters gathered. It was strangely peaceful. I came out of the shadows and they saw me. Voldemort didn't forgive himself a bit of mocking, but I just wanted it to end.

Finally he said those words and I saw familiar green light of the killing curse. I didn't feel any pain but everything disappeared.

I woke up suddenly. As if one moment I was giving up to Voldemort and in another one I was laying on some sofa with my eyes closed. I heard someone muttering close to me.

I opened my eyes. My head hurt from all the light in the room, so I closed them fast. I blinked several times to get used to the light. Finally, when I could see properly, I looked around me. I was in some kind of office. There were shelves with papers, documents, parchments, papyrus… everywhere. There was also a big desk. Its dark colour contrasted with the light walls. Behind it there was a person sitting on the chair. He was sorting through the papers that seemed to lie all over the desk without any order. He was wearing some kind of black robes.

He felt my look and he looked up. "So here you are, finally awake. It took you quite some time," he started.

I didn't know what to think. "I am sorry, but where am I?" I really wanted some answers, but then I remembered what had happened. "I died, didn't I?"

"Well, yes," he looked at me closely, "but this is not the end for you. You could say this is truly a beginning to the next great adventure."

"What of Voldemort? Will he be beaten?" I asked. I wanted to know if my friends were going to be ok.

"The last piece of his soul was sent to my realm a few moments after I collected your soul. It appears Neville Longbottom killed the snake and Hermione Granger hit him with the slicing curse. I must say it's a relief for me to have his whole soul now. You can't imagine the paperwork with it…" he continued muttering about it.

"So what happens now? Am I going to see my parents?" I asked. In the end it could have some perks to be dead. I could finally get to know them. I could be in peace.

He looked at me warily and I could feel, I would not like what he was going to say. "I am sorry but no. I chose you. You accepted your death. You came to me voluntarily…"

"So you are The Death?" I said.

"The Death is abstract. You could say I am an administrator. The Death maintains balance and I over watch it. In a sense it is what you will be doing as well…"

"Wait," I said, stepping back. "No. No, no, no. I am finished. I followed the dammed prophecy. I let Voldemort kill me. That's it. It was supposed to be easy for me now. I was supposed to meet my family and all of my friends were supposed to live long happy lives now. I did not sign up for anything else. I refuse whatever it is."I finished my little tirade.

He just smiled at me. "You don't have a choice. I was watching you and I know you. I know you won't manage to just do nothing. But don't worry; it will all turn out well in the end." He paused. "You need to know I oversee more than just one world."

At this I raised my eyebrows.

"There are several worlds out there. Some very similar to the one you come from, some where there is no magic community, where supernatural world looks very different. I will send you to one of them. I feel there will come some imbalance in that one. You will be powerful in that world and your goal will be to maintain the balance. Sometimes it will mean to kill someone, sometimes to save someone."

I didn't know what to think. It just won't end for me. "How long will I be needed there?" And there it was. I accepted it. Again. Just like the dammed prophecy.

"I do not know. You will be there until the world no longer needs you. In that world there will always be a risk of imbalance though. That means you will be there until the world ends," he no longer smiled. He realised what he was saying to Harry as once someone had told him the same. That he would never see his family in the afterlife. It wasn't fair. Life hardly was. There was no reason why the death would be any different. Deep down, he knew though it was unfair only to them. The administrators and other people who helped maintain the balance. "I'm sorry, but that's your faith and there is nothing you or I can do about it anymore. You've been chosen."

I resignedly asked: "What happens now?"

"Now, I will send you to that world. It's probable we will not see each other for centuries if ever. I wish you the best of luck. You are a good person - that's why you've been chosen," he answered.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye," he said and he waved with his hand. Small tornado enveloped me and then everything went black.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? As usually with my stories, I would like to warn you that I write only when I feel like it whic doesn't happen very often, therefore it's very unlikely this will ever get finished. But hey, the hope dies the last. Right now I have 4 chapters + epilogue in my mind. If it ever be written - well, that's the question, right?**


End file.
